Purity
by M.Shelley
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what it would be like, if Ash Landers had a wife? Well, this is the story of an OC of mine in this specific situation. And Verity is not all happy about her husband. Want to know more? Read it! Ash Landers x OC, Please Review! Rated M, because, well, they're married, what do you think will probably happen?
1. Chapter 1

At their wedding he had promised to make her happy, but he did not do so.

Slowly it crept in her head, the fact that at moments like these, rejected marrying him. She was all alone, the whole day. Never had he time for her, she had imagined, if she married him it would be better, he would be at home, with her and they would be happy, have children, but none of that happened.

He was hardly at home, even at nights, and absolutely nothing had happened in the nights he was at home. They were married for five years now, and she talked to him about it, but he had rejected to even kiss her. She wanted him to, but he said it would be better for her purity, if they did not kiss, not sleep with each other, not have children. She was now twenty-five years old and she was pretty frustrated. It won't be long, she thought, and I'd be betraying the man I love just because my body tells me to.

She heard the door close and hurried down, greeting him with a happy smile. He caught her up in his arms and swung her around. "You're back.", she sighed happily, hugging him. Yes, he frustrated her, but she loved him nevertheless. "Yes, and I brought someone with me. Verity, that is Angela Blanc. Angela, this is my wife, Verity, the purest, most beautiful rose in God's garden.", he kissed her cheek and she blushed at the compliment.

Angela and she greeted each other and Ash lead them both inside. Once they were in the living room he told her, "Darling, would you make tea for us? Angela and I have a lot to discuss.".

Verity walked into the kitchen, two minutes was he back and again frustration and jealousy boiled in her. Who was this Angela? She wondered if she was just making tea for her husband's mistress. Suddenly she thought about having a little bit of some venom at home when this Angela visited next, and what they had to discuss.

Any way, she brought them tea and cookies with the nicest fake smile she could manage. "Thank you", they both replied unison, which irritated her greatly. Then her husband said something she hated him for, "Darling, would you please leave us now.". Her composure was completely gone for a few minutes, but then she walked outside, anger boiling inside her and her hands turned into fists once she was outside.

She stood a few steps away from the door, but could not build the courage to go back in and tell him, what bothered her. Until she heard them laugh, it was years ago that she had heard her husband laugh. Before she knew, her hand had already opened the door a little too fast. The door banged against the wall with a loud "bam". She stood there, breathing heavily, her chest raising and sinking with each breath she took. The two on the couches looked a little bit surprised, slightly angered by the interruption, but otherwise completely calm.

Verity just stared at her husband in disbelief. Obviously he had fun, while she was craving her own soul better than any demon could. Blushing she straightened her dress, fixed her brown locks and calmly closed the door again. Outside the living room she ran up to the bed room and cried silently so they would not hear her. She was such an idiot, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Dear Readers, this story plays in the Victorian Era, so please don't judge them with modern standards. Anyway thanks for the reviews!_

After two hours she heard the main door. She wondered if he went too, it would be like him, she thought, to leave without saying goodbye. Then the door to her bedroom moved.

As Ash saw that she was crying a part of him wondered about why she cried and the other one felt guilt struck him like a demon's claw. Why had he not heard her?

Carefully he approached her, sat down on her bed and helplessly laid a hand on her back, but the crying did not stop.

"Verity", he said quietly. Abruptly she turned, anger plastered over her face. "WHAT?! What do you want from me? You destroyed my life! I thought I was done with everything, but every time you come home I still believe in you again, and what you said at our wedding. And then you destroy it all again. And I, the idiot I am, am so dumb that I don't just pack my things and go."

"Do you want that?", she looked like two parts were fighting each other within her.

"Maybe.", she whispered.

"Then go.", now he was angry, did she not see all the effort he putted in his work and the sake of this cursed world? Was she really that selfish? How did he not see this before? He went on, "You don't need to stay, I don't need you to stay. If you want to go, go! Join these unfortunate beings on their wasted search for luck! I thought you were pure like the holy virgin, but you are just like the other whores out there, so go!", he screamed at the end.

Never had Verity seen her husband like this. Stiffly she stood up and went out of the room, took her cape and walked out onto the street. She sniffed but did not look back, should he look like he was going to live if no one made him his tea or washed his white suits. Had he really called her a whore? Verity searched the pockets of her dress and cape, but only found very little money. Watching the sun go down she decided that she would invest it in beer.

With fast steps she walked straight into Whitechapel. Her courage trembled when she took a step into the pub. It was rather shady. The other guests were watching her curiously as she went up to the barkeeper and said, "How much beer do I get for this?", she dropped all her money on the counter. The man behind it counted it and said, "Well, a barrel for sure.", which surprised her greatly, beer had to be really cheap. "Alright, beer for every one in here as long as the money is enough.",

"Sure, thanks Ms.", the whole pub suddenly cheered at her.

She sat on a table with at least ten others, all of them drinking. Verity enjoyed herself for the first six or eight pints, she did not care to count them anymore when she suddenly felt funny, well not funny like haha, more like everything went black after a few moments.

As she woke up again she was out on the street, it was cold and her clothes were dirty. Her head ached and a figure stood over her.

"See, she's alive, I was right. Now lets have a little fun with her, boys.", she heard a few voices behind the first one mumble something. One of them took her up and she lost consciousness again.

This time she woke up from a sudden pain in her face. One of the men hit her again. Suddenly she panicked. She was laying on a bed, five men standing above her.

"No, please, I don't want this.", she choked out. The men only laughed at her, "You weren't asked, Dearie."

She felt like she was to throw up when one of them took his clothes off while the others left. He undressed her, not minding her hitting on him. She wanted deeply to flee, be home in her bed, she wished she had never argued with Ash. But this man from Whitechapel was on top of her and he did not seem like he would let her go. Then pain exploded in her body, ever and ever again. They raped her one after another. Somewhere in between she must had lost consciousness, the next thing she remembered was being thrown out on the street. She could not walk anymore, not move a single muscle. Where was Ash when she needed him? It did not matter, he would not take her in anymore, her honor, her purity was gone forever and with it every chance she had going back home. Laying on the cold streets she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Is anyone actually reading this? Do I do something wrong? Please Review!_

Ash watched her from the rooftops. She laid in the dirt on the street, crying. Two parts argued within him if he should go and get her, help her out of this, the other one was disgusted and wanted to forget this human.

He felt a hand taking his. Angela stood behind him, "Come on, Ash. Forget her, you shouldn't have married her in the first place. And we need to go, we worked so long for this, were even thrown out of heaven. Do you really want to throw it all away just to comfort this impure, dirty piece of flesh? Do you really want to sacrifice all the work we've done for a creature which is doomed anyway?"

Ash turned to her but looked at the ground, quietly he said, "I guess not.".

As Angela spread her wings and started into the sky he looked back one last time at the figure who had been his love for so many years, the very reason he had been fighting for, and a single tear escaped his eyes before he too emerged into the sky. It was time to visit London Bridge, even without the fair lady.

Verity remembered a man with silver hair taking her in some kind of a bed before everything went dark again. When the darkness finally vanished and light fell into her eyes he was looking at her, "My, my,… they've done horrible things to you, but you're not dead. Maybe you know a good joke, it could repay me for my efforts, you know?"

Verity made a face, "I'm sorry. I don't feel so funny in the last time.".

"Karma sure is a thing, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I found you on the streets of Whitechapel, barely dressed at all. The logical solution would be that you're a prostitute.", that got her infuriated all of sudden.

"I for sure am not one of these, these… women! How can you suppose something like that?"

"It would be logical. Whitechapel is famous for its, well, special kind of people."

All of her anger and force fell down in one moment. She sunk back into the coffin she laid in and curled up into a ball, she whispered, "I-I just want to return home, please. I want to be with my husband again. He will not be that happy to see me though, but that's not important, the man I married surely would forgive me, but the Ash today? I don't think so. But I want to be with him either way."

The Undertaker listened to her, concern in his features. Then he patted her shoulder what made her shriek back, "Shh, Darling, I will get you some cookies and afterward we go searching for this husband of yours, hm?". And so they did, Verity properly dressed in one of the white dresses the Undertaker had ever ready in his shop for "surprise guests".

The cookies did indeed made her feel better in an instant and soon they were heading towards the center of the great city. Then they smelled it, something burned. When they saw it they both stared at it in horror.

Verity saw her old house burning and then her gaze wandered to London Bridge. There was something white in the all black and red sky, Ash. Something was going on at the bridge, there was light as well as darkness, fighting each other.

She turned to the Undertaker, "Hurry, we have to save the people. Get them out of here.". The Undertaker looked at her questioningly, but then turned and did as she requested. As she was sure he did, she turned and ran up to the bridge. Ash was on the other side, white wings emerged his back. On her side was what seemed like a gentleman, clothed in a black suit. She couldn't believe her eyes, from the bridge hung a little boy and it seemed as if neither of the men cared.

Verity climbed the bridge. Her dress was not happy about it, it ripped on multiple occasions, but she did not care about this, she wanted to save the child.

When she reached the upper quarter of the bridge she heard Ash talking, he had to be completely mad. It sounded as if it was his and this Angela's plan to burn London to make it "Pure" again. Verity felt guilty about it, she felt as if she could have prevented it if she had listened carefully and not just follow her own jealousy. She continued on her way, her muscles protesting with every move now, but she bit her teeth.

Meanwhile the men fought. Verity shivered as Ash cut the other man's arm. She thought, this man up there had nothing in common with the one she married.

Verity saw that they had to be supernatural, both of them, when she came up on top of the bridge. The gentleman in black had transformed into some being, covered by black feathers. After a brief moment of pure fear she crawled towards the edge of the bridge, she did not trust her ability to walk in this height nor did she wanted to attract any of the men's attention.

The boy was so surprised to see her, he nearly let go. Quickly she caught his hand and helped him up. Both of them were totally exhausted afterward. "Why, why did you save me? Who are you?", the boy asked perplexed, for a moment the fighting disappeared.

"I? I am the wife of this mad man over there."

"Huh?"

"My name is Verity Landers. I saved you because I did not want you to die, enough explained? Besides, who are you? Do you know why they are fighting?"

"I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Personally I think, the actual reason has disappeared. It is more the fight between an angel and a demon caused by them being what they are than Ash and Angela burning London."

"I feared they did so.", Verity whispered.

"Thanks for saving me."

"No need to thank me. If I had listened to the conversation between Angela and my husband I might could have prevented all this."

"I don't think you could have prevented it. Even if you had listened and drew the right conclusions you could not have stopped them, they're angels, even if they have fallen."

Verity just stared at the burning London, her mind working through the new information. Then she turned back to Ciel, and with steel in her voice she said, "Go back down. I will end this.".

Her voice showed so much sincerity that he did as she had told.

When the boy was out of her sight she stood shakily on the edge of the bridge. She gathered her heart together and stepped with as much force as she could allow herself in between the fighters, screaming, "STOP!".

They both looked at her like she was some kind of alien. Ash immediately dropped his sword but the demon regathered his composure quickly and attacked him as Verity watched in terror. Tears ran down her face when she ran up to them. She reached out for the demon and shove him away from her husband and over the edge of the bridge.

He laid on his side, blood streaming from his chest and back as well. She turned him on his back and he winced in pain. "Ash, I'm sorry. I did not mean to...", she started, but was cut off by one of his hands reaching up and cupping her cheek. "Verity, what brings you up here?"

"I saw the boy hanging from the bridge, I could not let him die."

"Always thinking of others, your husband must be really proud of you.", that made both of them laugh. But their laughter was interrupted by Verity crying in pain.

A whip had hit her back and she bent over her husband's body. Immediately he held her close in his arms, trying to protect her from anything. The whip shot near again and he caught it, pulling on it to face it's owner. It fell to his side before the owner appeared.

Holding the whimpering Verity close to his still bleeding chest he called out, "Angela! I know it's you! Come out, face me!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sorry I did not update for so long, time sure flies when you're studying… Anyway, please review!_

Verity clenched into Ash's white, blood-stained jacket. She felt his arms hugging her tightly. They both barely moved for what seemed like an eternity until Verity felt his arms loosing their grip around her.

Shocked she opened her eyes and looked at her husband. He was even paler than he had been ever before. His shirt as well as his vest and jacket were dark and wet from his blood which shimmered in a deep crimson tone in the moonlight.

Suddenly she forgot about her pain, her fear. Ash had noticed her movement and slowly opened his eyes. Tiredly he smiled at her. "Hello, my fair lady. How can I serve?", he whispered.

Verity felt tears streaming down her face as she gripped her husbands gloved hand. "Ash", she whispered, "Don't die, please, don't die, don't you leave me alone a second time, please", she cried.

"Verity, I'm sorry", he took a deep breath, "for what I've done. I should have protected you better."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. You don't need to fool me. I should have protected you, I should have been with you. You nearly died, and it was all my fault."

"It was my stupid idea to drink more than five pints. I should have known better. I shouldn't have argued with you in the first place, it was all because of my own stupid jealousy.", she spoke faster and faster between sobs and tears.

"Maybe your jealousy was not so wrong. I really should have spend more time with you and less with Angela. Now I see that this plan was awfully wrong, maybe even mad. You made me see what matters in the end. Thanks", he whispered, fading into unconsciousness.

As Verity saw that she collapsed at his side. She called out his name, but he wouldn't wake up again. Then she stood up and went to the edge of the bridge. She felt the wind on her face, making her hair fly in thin strains and her dress moving like it was alive. The tears still streamed down her face while she looked down at the burning town beneath her and the cool, calmly flowing Thames.

Verity took a medallion out and opened it. In it was a picture from her and Ash's wedding.

 _Back then I thought of giving it to our first daughter or granddaughter when she would be old enough, but now everything is senseless. Nothing matters anymore. Now that you're gone I only need to stop this pain._

She gripped the medallion tightly and took a last look on her husbands body.

Just as she wanted to step forward a hand gripped her wrist. She turned around to see the young Earl. He looked exhausted and somehow worn out. Behind him she saw the Undertaker heaving Ash on a bier. She shot the Earl a death glare, "You entitled bastard! Why are you keeping me from following my husband to a better place?", she half cried, half shouted at the boy.

He only tightened his grip and pulled her off the edge. Leading her back to the Undertaker he told her firmly, "I'll ignore your disrespect this time, but only because I owe you my life."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: If anyone is reading 'No one ever tried' be prepared, there is a spoiler in here ;) Or you'll meet someone you already know. Please review!_

Ash was quite surprised as he woke up again. First he thought he was dead and woke up in heaven, even Verity sleeping next to him seemed logical to him, maybe she died in the fire, or Angela came back and killed her. The raising sun grazed her body in a soft light and he drifted into this picture when suddenly somebody bent down next to him.

The Undertaker sat in the grass, happily smiling down at him, "Good Morning, Mr Landers.", he greeted him.

"Who are you?", Ash asked sleepily.

"Most people call me the Undertaker, and even though you don't know me, I heard a lot about you, Mr Landers."

"Then what do you want, Undertaker?"

"Well, I heard a few things, which could be useful for you, and I wanted to speak with you anyway after I found your wife."

"You found my wife?"

"Yes, hurt in Whitechapel. I was collecting a few, well, customers when I saw her laying on the streets. Who do you think, told me about you? Anyway. There are things you have to know, Angel."

"Wait, how do you know that. I didn't even tell Verity.", Ash interrupted him.

"Well, we both saw you on the bridge with wings and all, besides,", he said, wiping his hair out of his face, "not everyone on earth is a human.", as he saw Ash's astonishment he laughed hysterically. "And yes, now we both know. But what you need to know, Queen Victoria knows that you and Angela started the fire. First she wanted you dead, but little Earl Phantomhive convinced her different. So he bought you this,", the Undertaker presented him two pieces of paper, "tickets for the next ship to America. You will be able to have a fresh start there. Also Earl Phantomhive left a small fortune here for you. I think he was really thankful for Verity saving his life and his soul too. Well, actually you both saved his soul together. You two made Sebastian break the contract, he would have let Ciel die out there if he was for killing you."

The Undertaker let Ash take a moment to work through the new information. Then he continued, " You know, you can't go back to heaven in this life. But I think you should focus more on this life. Besides at least eighty percent of the men on this earth would change with you if they could,", he added with a look over the sleeping Verity. "You know, I quit in heaven a few years ago. I thought it more interesting to live among the humans. And one day all my joy walked into my shop."

"What do you mean?"

"You should know that you're lucky to have her. Whatever you do in America, make her happy, whatever it takes, you mule."

Ash stared at him until the Undertaker turned at the sight of a pitch black haired woman. The woman greeted him, "Adrian! There you are! We were worried about you, you madman!"

The Undertaker got up on his feet laughing, making the woman pout. Three silver haired heads appeared behind her dress. Only seconds later the Undertaker's legs were occupied by children hugging them. As far as Ash could tell, there were two boys and one girl. The girl and one of the boys seemed to be twins while the other one was visibly younger. They spoke all at once but one word echoed in Ash's mind ever and ever again, "Daddy".

The Undertaker shove his children away softly and stepped up to his wife. He hugged her and said, "Sorry my beauty, but I had to save these people here."

This moment Ash felt a hand grabbing his. Verity smiled at him shyly. Ash remembered Undertaker's words, took himself together, turned to her, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. At first Verity was surprised, but then she slung her arms around his neck. As they broke, Ash whispered, "I promise I'll make you happy, no matter what.".


End file.
